falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Spanish Army
The New Spanish Army is an organization founded before the war by various military and corporate leaders united by the same political party. Behind the back of the government, they created in the Rock of Gibraltar, a Massive underground bunker with capacity for thousands of people. When the Great War began, only 30% managed to arrive. A total of 6.000 people among the military, businessmen and their families. For two centuries the descendants lived and grew up within the walls of the bunker being indoctrinated on the greatness of Spain when it was an empire and dominated Europe and America or the Spanish Civil War. It was in 2200 when Jose Antonio Ramos opened the Bunker, when the New Spanish Army emerged from its lethargy like a sleeping dragon. History Origins. The origins of what in the future would be New Spanish Army, are linked to the traditionalist Spanish Falange political party and the National Union Offensive Boards (FET and JONS) (English: Traditionalist Spanish Phalanx and of the Councils of the National Syndicalist Offensive) an extreme right Spanish political party. The party had connections with politicians, the army even industralist. The group did not take long to start in 2070, the construction of a massive underground bunker that ended in 2076. In the following months the party members and associates did not take long to travel to the Bunker with a capacity for a total of 100.000 people with bulk provisions together weapons and military equipment extracted either by the black market or the contacts in the army. When the bombs began to fall only thirty percent of the hundred thousand managed to arrive. Ten thousand supporters of the political movement "Carlism" along with a family with connections to the Carlist royal family. Another ten thousand members of the army, about 8.000 of them were members of the Legion, a unit of disciplined elite specialized in infantry shock. The rest were from different units. The remaining ten thousand were a mixture of clergy, businessmen and even doctors. The Lethargy. When the reinforced steel gates closed, the inhabitants began to organize. The military occupied the security position, quickly the Carlists became the main leaders of the refuge. But in the middle of the 21st century a civil war arose when 50% of the inhabitants wanted a change in Carlist policies. The war ended with the death of thousands of people due to an unknown disease that reduced the population to 10.000 Being the majority Carlists and military. To arise from the Dark Past. In 2200 the doors opened when a settler named Jose Antonio Ramos succeeded in activating the opening mechanisms. When the Bunker opened up, a contingent of troops descended from the Legionnaires who took refuge, emerged from the Bunker by quickly apprehending the settlers. Jose Antonio, was brought before King Juan Carlos III, a teenager hungry for power and adventures described in books and films like the Reconquest of Spain, The Spanish Empire even the Conquest of Mexico. Granada Crusade Organization. The New Spanish Army is organized in a somewhat special way. Mirroring Military Organization before, the Tercio was led by a Coronel appointed by the King as the Commanding Officer. Assisting him was the major and Furir Major in Charge of Logistics and Armaments, with companies led by a Captain. Companies Had Sergeants, Furirs and corporals in them. The Sergeants served as Seconds-in-Command of the company and brought the Captain’s Orders to his Soldiers; the Furirs were at Orders to provide the necessary Weapons and Munitions, as well as the additional men to the companies; and the corporals, who led groups of 25 (similar to today’s platoons), were Always in Obedience to the Captain’s Orders and brought to him possible cases of disorder in the unit. The Tercio were organized in: *10 companies of 300 led by Captains, in which *8 were infantry Companies and *2 were of granadier Apart from the regular units of Tercio. They have companies of about one hundred soldiers, of special forces. These units are called Hunter Companies. Equipment. Uniform. Army combat uniforms are fatigue suits with combat armor over them. Helmets are versions of the Aleman Stahlhelm helmet. Usually they are combined with a scarf or something that covers the face and combined with the glasses prevents sand from entering during the usual sandstorms of Andalusia. The antiradiation combat suits, were created to combat the problem of the war in irradiated zones. With a high resistance, the units equipped with these suits fight with the same protection as the regular ones. They are commonly sent to zones of direct impact of atomic bombs to eliminate opposition leaders or units of assassins because to wear these suits one must have a confirmed experience as a combatant. After the passage of the Crusade of Granada, numerous irregular units joined as auxiliary forces that debuted at the Battle of Malaga, these units were called requeté (whose members were called red berets). Their uniforms and weaponry are reminiscent of the Axis troops of the Second World War period. Weapons Membership. It all began with the issuance of royal orders by the General, which reported the number of men to be recruited, the places and the companies to be formed. The King granted a special permit signed by his own hand (card) to the appointed captains, who had a designated recruitment zone and had to have the number of men sufficient to make up a company. Each captain, provided with a royal charter, first appointed his junior officers. Then with the banner and their squad lines they would visit the different cities and towns specified in their card. Once he unfurled his flag in the appointed place, while his drum was redoubling to a toilet, he had enough to take pen and paper to enlist volunteers who could be Spanish, foreign, noble, humble, honest, political, entrepreneurs, rookies, with some experience. All were welcome and treated equally. The captain should not force anyone to enlist. In order to convince the men to join the army the lines that told them about experiences and opportunities of military life, they counted battles, talked about looting and the fact of acquiring money belonging to military life. Everything was worth to fool any man who served to defend the territories of the Spanish Army or to conquer new places, usually the volunteers, who flocked in thanks to the great fame of the Tercio, where they thought to make career and fortune. These volunteers ranged from humble farmers and scavengers to ruined looters or secondhand looters of noble families with ambition for military fame, but normally they were admitted neither under 20 nor older than 50, and it was forbidden to recruit both clergy and infectious patients. The recruits passed an inspection magazine, in which the watcher checked their qualities and admitted or expelled those who served or failed to fight. and preference was given to those who already had their own weapons. Once admitted, on the company’s list was noted the names of recruits (seating) who received a handout pay right there, free shelter and daily food, and perhaps a set of clothes. The enlistment was indefinite, until the king granted the license and established a kind of tacit contract between the Crown and the soldier, although apart from the King also the general captains could discharge the troops. It was assumed that the oath was tacit and effective since this recruitment. Those who were awarded their entry in the Tercio received an advance salary to equip themselves, and those who already had their own equipment received a relief payment on their first month’s salary. Centers of instruction did not exist, because the training was responsibility of the sergeants and ends of set square, though the truth is that the raw soldiers and the pages were formed on the march. One was trying to distribute the novices between all the companies in order that they were learning better of the technologies of the veterans and were not putting in danger the life of the set. It was also common that in the companies groups of comrades were formed, that is to say, of five or six soldiers joined by special bows of friendship who were sharing the details of the campaign. This type of brotherhood was joining the forces and the morality in combat up to the point of being very favored by the control, which prohibited even that the soldiers should live alone. The ascent owed to aptitude and merits, but they were giving priority also very much to the antiquity and the social range. To ascend one was in the habit of being late as minimum 5 years of soldier to end, 1 of end to sergeant, 2 of sergeant to lieutenant and 3 of lieutenant to captain. The captain of a company of Tercio was the supreme control that had to produce accounts before the commander, which in turn was the right arm of the field master (designated directly by the king and with total military, administrative and legislative competition). Facilities. The headquarters of the Military Command of the New Spanish Army is located in the Bunker of Gibraltar. The main base of the New Spanish Army is located at the Gibraltar military airport. Renamed Fort Gibraltar, it is an extensive international airport converted into a military base. The passage of the centuries has been noticeably noted, although the structure of the same one is in an acceptable state, it possesses some sectors with demolished masonry and inaccessible places. Notable Members. Quotes Category:Groups